One-Shot: El mayor riesgo de su vida
by Loveless girl-01
Summary: Aparentemente aquella iba a ser una tarde normal como otra cualquiera para Zoro y para Robin, pero todo cambiará por una pequeña casualidad del destino.


"_En algún lugar del inmenso Grand line surcaba los mares cierto barco pirata, el barco de los Mugiwara la tripulación que se estaba abriendo camino en el peligroso mundo de la piratería. La banda constaba de ocho miembros verdaderamente talentosos, pero ellos tenían algo incluso más importante que el talento, tenían sueños y tras haber vivido unas infancias difíciles por fin habían encontrado una familia, lo que les convertía en unos dignos rivales para cualquier pirata que osara dañar a su familia. Pero dejando aparte al resto de nuestros queridos protagonistas, nos centraremos en dos de ellos, el famoso cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro y la gran fugitiva del gobierno mundial Nico Robin, ellos además de ser Nakamas tenían algo aún más especial…"_

·

·

·

Era una tarde lluviosa por lo que la mayoría de los Mugiwaras estaban dentro del Sunny algunos disfrutando de una tarde tranquila y otros maldiciendo a las nubes por la lluvia. Sanji permanecía en la cocina junto con Luffy, Chopper y Ussop, mientras este preparaba un dulce postre para sus queridas chicas los demás permanecían tirados en la mesa muertos del aburrimiento.

-Sanji… me aburro- decía con dejadez el capitán- dame algo de comer…

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no, acabas de comer hace un momento.

-Pero yo tengo hambre- Continuaba diciendo el capitán a lo que Chopper y Ussop hicieron cierto ruidito de aprobación, ellos también querían comer dulces.

-He dicho que no y punto-Contestó con dureza el cocinero mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

·

·

·

Frankie permanecía inmerso en un nuevo proyecto en su taller y Robin por su parte que había permanecido mucho tiempo en su habitación decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca para dejar el libro que había estado leyendo, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del camarote la fuerte lluvia le caló hasta los huesos por lo que consideró la idea de darse un pequeño baño antes de reunirse con sus Nakamas.

- Sería interesante saber que haría Kenshi-san si me viera así –dijo sonriendo divertida.

·

·

·

Zoro en la torre de vigía terminaba de secarse el sudor que recorría su cuerpo tras el intenso entrenamiento que había realizado por lo que decidió bajar al bar para robar alguna botella de sake, pero ahí estaba Nami que había decidido tomarse un descanso y permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones ojeando una revista de ropa.

-Ohh, este me encanta- Decía para sí mientras sus ojos se volvían como dos estrellas –Algún día será mío.

-¿El qué?-Dijo el peliverde mientras que entraba directo al minibar.

-Un vestido precioso que.. Oye ¿A dónde te crees que vas?-Dijo está fijando una perversa mirada en el espadachín- ¿No pensarás volver a robar una botella?- el espadachín se giró hacia ella, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ella?-Dijo él malhumorado.

-El diez por ciento de tu próxima paga- Los ojos de la navegante tomaron la forma de los berris.

- Eso es demasiado, es una botella-Replico Zoro

-¿La quieres o no?- Nami sonrió al ver como el peliverde se daba por vencido.

-Está bien-Gruñó mientras cogía una botella y caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo, Zoro.

-Maldita bruja usurera- Gruñó este para sí mientras salía de la sala.

·

·

·

Una vez que Robin había guardado el libro con cuidado de no haberlo mojado se dirigió hacia el Spa, le apetecía relajarse. Una vez que la morena llegó se comenzó a desvestir dejando su ropa colocada sobre uno de los bancos de madera donde se encontraba su toalla. Se acercó al agua con cuidado (pues no dejaba de ser una usuaria por lo que siempre le había tenido respeto) mientras se introducía en la gran bañera, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Echo la cabeza para atrás y contempló la torre de vigía. La morena suspiró, ahí debía de estar su querido espadachín, matándose a entrenar. La imagen que se formó en su mente hizo que comenzara a sonrojarle levemente, ahora que estaba sola podía permitírselo y recreando cada gesto del peliverde en su mente cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

·

·

·

Zoro volvió a darle otro trago a su botella de sake mientras se dirigía al spa, ya que hoy la bruja usurera no lo estaba acaparando se permitiría tomar un descanso, asique de camino al Spa se fue desabrochando el cinturón donde colgaban sus katanas. Una vez allí el vapor impedía ver bien, aunque no se preocupó en mirar puesto que había visto a Nami fuera y nadie más solía usar ese lugar, por lo que dejó sus katanas a un lado, se quitó la camiseta y fue entonces cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta con un golpe y a alguien que tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre sus brazos mirándole desde la bañera, Zoro al percatarse de quien era comenzó a sonrojarse .

-Vaya Kenshi-san, ¿Tú también querías tomar un baño?- Dijo la arqueóloga con esa voz tan sensual con la que le hablaba siempre mientras recorría el cuerpo del espadachín con la mirada.

-Si...digo..no….lo siento-Decía este intentando apartar la mirada de Robin mientras se giraba cogiendo sus katanas para salir de ahí con rapidez pero la morena intuyendo lo que haría decidió pasar un rato con su querido espadachín, asique un montón de manos comenzaron a empujarle haciendo que cayera al agua estrepitosamente.

-No quisiera yo interrumpir tus planes-Decía Robin mientras se acercaba a Zoro que acababa de sacar la cabeza del agua y al ver a la morena tan cerca comenzó a sonrojarse pero no se alejó, cosa que agradó a la arqueóloga. Zoro no podía evitar fijarse en los hombros descubiertos de la morena y en el empiece de sus senos que quedaban a la vista, maldita mujer a que estaba jugando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Gruñó Zoro intentando disimular lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

-Por qué no quise amargarte los planes, ya te lo dije- Decía la morena que se había acercado lo suficiente al espadachín como para poder sentir el corazón del otro. Otra mano surgió de la nada lanzándole a Robin la botella de sake que Zoro había traído consigo y le dio un trago ante la atenta mirada del peliverde que había caído en el embrujo de la morena. Esta dejo la botella a un lado mientras se ponía prácticamente encima de él rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Zoro sentía que su corazón de desbordaba podía notar la anatomía de la morena a la perfección. El que siempre la miraba de reojo mientras entrenaba, él que no podía evitar sonreír cuando la recordaba, él que la amaba tanto, no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda bajo el agua ante la más que tentadora sonrisa de la morena.

-Zoro tengo que decirte una cosa...- Dijo la morena mientras miraba los labios del espadachín.

-Dime- Murmuró el peliverde intentado controlar su voz pues todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento lo descolocaba demasiado.

La morena se acercó con lentitud al oído del peliverde y susurró.

- Te quiero- Este al escuchar las palabras de la morena sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera, si, de repente aquellas palabras habían hecho que todo aquel pudor que sentía el espadachín cada vez que se acercaba a ella desapareciera, ahora lo sabía seguro, ella sentía lo mismo por él, aquello no era un juego para su diversión, realmente ella no podía vivir sin él. Por lo que tras un impulso la pegó a él con fuerza y la beso con rudeza pero a la vez con una calidez y pasión sobrenatural la morena se sorprendió pero no dudó en corresponder aquel beso que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, ambos se fundieron en caricias que recorrían sus cuerpos intentando que quedaran grabadas en su piel. Tras ese beso pasó todo lo que pudo pasar, ambos tomaron el cuerpo del otro con necesidad casi con desesperación, Zoro agarraba con fuerza los muslos de la morena moviéndose al compás mientras tapaba su boca con suavidad para que nadie los escuchara y pudiera interrumpir el momento más perfecto de toda su vida, el momento en el que sus vidas comenzaban a tener sentido.

·

·

·

Tiempo después cada cual se había saciado del cuerpo del otro, Robin permanecía tumbada sobre el espadachín que recorría continuamente el rostro de la morena acariciándolo, pero todo tenía que acabar asique la morena se incorporó un poco depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del espadachín.

-Zoro, llevamos desaparecidos mucho tiempo- Decía esta mientras recorría los fuertes pectorales del espadachín con sus manos- tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarnos –Continuo ella mientras que este se había inclinado y besaba su cuello con suavidad.

-Me quedaría así por siempre-Murmuró mientras bajaba por el hombro de la morena.

-Siempre es una palabra peligrosa- Decía esta mientras se deleitaba con el cuerpo del peliverde.

-Me gusta correr riesgos- Al escuchar esto Robin sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo esta mientras volvían a fundirse en un tierno beso. Poco después la morena pudo convencer al peliverde para que la dejara marchar o todos los descubrirían, por lo que salió de la bañera se enrolló en la toalla y se escurrió el pelo ante la atenta mirada de Zoro que la recorría de arriba abajo sin todavía acabar de creerse como había podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo. La morena algo reacia a marcharse se agachó y beso por última vez al espadachín antes de salir por la puerta directa a su habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta tras de sí y acarició sus labios cerrando los ojos recordado cada caricia y cada beso. Aquello le parecía un sueño.

_·_

_·_

_·_

"_Creo que os gustaría saber qué pasó con estos dos, pues al día siguiente acordaron que no se lo dirían a sus Nakamas inmediatamente puesto que aquello sería una bomba para la tripulación por lo que decidieron disfrutar el uno del otro hasta que algún día su gran secreto saliera a la luz. Y claro que salió. Pero aquello a ellos no les importaba puesto que tras largo tiempo de idas y venidas, de acuerdos y desacuerdos, de indirectas, habían logrado decirse lo que sentían y estaban dispuestos a correr el mayor riesgo de su vida, el para siempre."_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, ante todo muchas gracias por leer y invertir su tiempo leyendo mi historia. Déjenme algún review para saber si les gustó. Este fic queda dedicado para mi gran amiga **Zu Robin Kato** que estoy segura que no podrá evitar simultaneas hemorragias nasales cuando lo lea. Te quiero mucho amiga :3 Y por supuesto también a **Laugerid** por estar siempre ahi apoyandome te quiero Nakama._


End file.
